Viagra In The Room Of Requirement
by Blossom Utonium
Summary: RATED M FOR SMUT AND YAOI ie: MAN ON MAN SEX! What happens when Harry hunts down some Viagra and gives one to Draco? And just before class too! What will the Room Of Requirement hold in store for the two horny teenagers? Read and review to find out! INCOMPLETE


**Chapter 1**

"What are you doing Potter? We're going to be late to Potions class!"  
>"Oh shut it Malfoy and take this-" Draco stared down at the small blue tablet that sat neatly in the palm of his hand.<br>"What is it?"  
>"I'm not sure on the details. It's some sort of muggle remedy for <em>pain<em>, I think."  
>"Pain? What's it called?"<br>"I dunno, Virga or something."  
>"And <em>why<em> do _I_ have to take this, _Harry_?" Draco hissed at the over-excitable 'puppy' practically bouncing in front of him in one of the school's many corridors.  
>"'Cause you've been extraordinarily aggravated recently. Even for <em>you<em>. And it's no fun to tease such an irritable _beauty_ when they're so grouchy."  
>"Harsh." Harry shrugged. "I'm guessing you've already taken one?"<br>"What? Scared I've put a _charm_ on them are you?" When the young Malfoy didn't reply, Harry continued. "Yes, I took one last night. The bottle said its effects were almost instant and _woof_ were they!" Draco's interest peeked.  
>"Oh? What was it like then?" A sharp blush rose to Harry's cheeks as he fumbled with his robe's pocket. He pulled out a matching pill to Draco's.<br>"I guess you'll have to take it to find out, won't you? Bottoms up!"  
>Draco obliged and they both threw their heads back, swallowing the small tablets. There was a awkward silence that was filled with the slight hum of Snape's voice from behind the closed classroom door until Harry spoke up.<br>"Meet me in the Room Of Requirement in half an hour." He whispered, only loud enough for Draco to hear as a few younger years strode down the corridor, keeping their heads low in their elders presence, before he flashed the steely blonde a grin and a wink and rushed off to class. Draco following suit shortly after.

* * *

><p>It's been almost ten minutes since I took that pill Harr- I mean, <em>Potter<em> gave me, and the effects are _defiantly_ starting to show. My cheeks are _burning_ and my whole body is _aching_ with desire. The desire to be touched, kissed, _licked_, all over. Not to mention my- well, yeah... And I don't know how _that_ works when _Snape's_ teaching!  
>An irritable groan passed my shaky lips as I suppressed the urge to moan out in want. Blaise turned his head from his seat next to me and elbowed me in the side, succeeding in snatching my attention towards him instead of my vulgar thoughts of what Harry might be plotting. I'm not entirely sure, but I think it's my passion for hating the bastard that makes waiting to see what he has in store so invigorating. And it's that that's got my mind and heartbeat racing.<br>"Draco, what's up man? Your twitching like mad." His brows furrowed and a small frown encased his thick lips. Blaise had always been there for me, like a possessive older brother whom I strongly relied on to watch my back and keep me in check. I shuffled around in my seat, twisting my hips restlessly. Another small groan let itself drift uncomfortably up and out of my throat, attracting the (slightly) older man's attention even more so.  
>"Draco, you alright?" A passive nod and a glazed over glance was all I was willing to spare him under these certain,<em> circumstances<em>... I knew he knew something was wrong, he just couldn't put his nimble finger on it. And that really seemed to get to him. He turned to face me fully, pulling one leg up to rest on the bench between us. A putout look crossed his face and that wasn't entirely uncommon. I didn't often open up to many people, Blaise was one of the rare few I thought I could trust wholeheartedly. And that may only be because I've grown up with the sly bastard.  
>I tried to ignore his stubborn glare as I rolled up my sleeve slightly, checking my custom-made watch for the time.<br>_Five minutes left...  
><em>"Draco, tell me." Blaise ran his large hand down my cloaked arm, resting it on my hand when he reached it stirring on the bench. I looked over my shoulder at him, he was glowering at me, concern filled his narrowed brown eyes. _Narrowed brown eyes... Brown... Like chocolate... Harry covered in steaming hot body chocolate, dripping down his toned, naked torso, downwards towards-_  
>I snapped my face back to the front as my cheeks <em>swelled<em> with heat. Mind you, my cheeks weren't the only thing swelling... Blaise seemed to notice my actions. He left a short and rather bashful moment before ripping my hand off of the bench, and the other from my lap. Both our eyes widened dramatically.  
>"Dude..." I swallowed a lump that was forming in my suddenly dry throat and I was sure my whole face and neck were on fire. He reached forward hesitantly and rested his hand on my upper thigh, running his slender fingers up it almost tauntingly.<br>"Dude, why didn't you tell me?" I looked towards the scratched worktop, but my eyes still wide. "Want me to bail you out while you, y'know, deal with _that_?"  
>My head shot up towards his. I don't think I've ever been so grateful for his presence in my life. I nodded enthusiastically as his hand came to rest just to the left of my groin. A hidden mewl escaped my lips and I swear I saw Blaise's cheeks hint pink. He tore his hand away from me and coughed awkwardly.<br>"Go on, I'll tell him you went to the nurse's office, take your time but be back before lunch, okay?" I nodded.  
>"Thanks Zabini, I owe you one."<br>"Oh, I know." He grinned at me and a small smile tugged at the corners of my lips. I got up and hurried out of class, noticing on the way out that Harry's seat had gone unoccupied for at least ten minutes. I wasn't late, was I? Wait, why do I care? I'll keep him waiting for as long as I like!

But my hard-on begs to differ. Oh well, can't argue with my penis.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Haha, oh Draco! :D Hey well I hope you liked it ^_^ This is my first Harry Potter fanfic and I wanted to make it smutty, romantic, funny and well, dirty in as many ways as I can fit in :L Remember to review! :D Poppy :)**


End file.
